


Alpha and Omega

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Bashing, M/M, Soul Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Clark fishes a stranger out of the creek after being hit at 60 mph. Typically, that would be enough for one person to deal with. But when Clark breathes life back into the bald man, he becomes irrevocably bonded with him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Alpha/Omega dynamics...so please be gentle and hey, if you have any pointers, I'd love them! Thanks :D

The afternoon was bright and full of possibility, but Clark was numb to it. Nothing was working to cheer him up, not the crisp fall or air or colorful quaking leaves. The world had shifted and taken on a different hue, one that he wasn't sure he liked. So he did what teenagers do best - go for a walk and sulk. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and his feet took him in a direction. He wasn't quite sure which direction, and he didn't really care. 

It was the sound of rushing water that broke him out of his zombie-like daze. A little sign near the road read, "Elbow Creek." He heard the sound of rushing water and decided he'd like to see it, so he walked over to the rails. Sunlight glinted off the water that babbled below him. The scene was idyllic, like something out of a post card, but he couldn't even appreciate it. 

The sound of squealing tires broke him out of his reverie. He turned his head just in time to see a small car, a nice car, running over a large bale of wire. He heard tires popping, the whine of escaping air, the sound of the brakes protesting loudly. But worst of all, Clark looked inside the car and saw a very pale, very scared face and it dawned on him that this might be the very last thing he would ever see. 

The person behind the wheel had an incredibly expressive face, and Clark saw remorse and terror written all over it. It was as if the car was moving in slow motion, even though Clark knew that the exact opposite was true. The car swerved, came right at him, and then time seemed to pass normal speed and launch into fast forward. The car hit Clark, he traversed the hood and windshield and went flying. Then, there was water. Cold. Dark. Water. But instead of some bright white light, instead of the great beyond, Clark opened his eyes to the real world. He was underwater and the need for oxygen was nothing, an afterthought. His body didn't even hurt. His eyes caught on the Porsche's tail lights and he swam towards it. 

There was already a hole in the windshield, an opening, so Clark reached in and peeled the roof off. He reached in and freed the stranger from the seat belt before hauling him to the surface. Clark took a breath when his head surfaced and he tried to keep the stranger's head above water as well. He brought the man to shore and laid him down. 

"Come on, don't die on me," Clark said after giving the man a few breaths and compressions. His lips were cold and no breath escaped them. It seemed like time stretched out, doing that slowing thing again, as Clark waited for the man to come back to life. A gasp, a cough. 'Thank God. Thank God,' Clark thought. The man continued coughing up water then turned his head to cough up more. 

"I could have sworn I hit you," the man finally said in a rasp, squinting up at him with impossibly gray eyes. 

"If you had, I'd be...dead," Clark said, staring back at the bridge, then turning his focus once more to the man. 

The stranger continued coughing, and he scooted up on his forearms. 

"You should take it easy," Clark said, placing a hand on the man's damp chest. 

Time stopped.

It was like the car crash all over again.

As soon as his hand made contact, something like electricity raced up his arm. The entire world narrowed to his heartbeat and to the sight of the soaking wet man in front of him. Arousal flashed through him like a wildfire, burning with a fury so bright that it hurt. He was breathless and hard and it seemed like he could feel both his own heartbeat and the frantic heartbeat of the man beneath him. 

Kent could do no more than rip his hand away as if it were burned. A look of shock and horror on his face. 

Clark had heard stories of what bonding was like. It was rare, very rare, so rare that people who had soul bonded were featured on news specials. That couldn't be what this was right? No, that wasn't possible. 

The stranger suddenly sat bolt upright. Apparently he had felt the same thing.

"What...what just happened?" Clark sputtered, scrambling backwards. 

"We...soul bonded." 

"No. Nonononono, I'm only sixteen. I'm...that's not...you're a man! And I'm a man! Is that even...does that even happen?" 

Sirens blared in the distance and the sound seemed to be growing closer. Someone had parked on the bridge and called 9-1-1. Clark couldn't think about having an audience right now. He was so hard that it was painful. 

The stranger was sitting now, putting his hands out in a placating way. "Well, first off, my name's Lex...what's yours?" 

"C-Clark." 

"Okay Clark, I need you to not panic," Lex squirmed, feeling the unbearably strong pull. 

"H-how did we bond? Was it because I saved your life?"

"No, that's not how soul bonds work or every EMT and doctor on earth would be screwed." 

"C-can we even?" 

"Consummate the bond?" Clark flushed a deep red at the words and he had to rub his heel into his crotch to relieve some of the pressure. "Legally, we're allowed to seal the bond if you're at least sixteen and if it's a soul bond and of course, if you consent."

"Consent doesn't come into play!" Clark squeaked, tears gathering at his eyes. "The omega dies..DIES...if the bond isn't...sealed. Wait, wh-who's the omega?" 

Lex's eyes were huge and disbelieving. "You don't even know what you are?" Luthor quickly realized his mistake and tried to fix it. "I-I mean...slow your thoughts, take a breath - see what you smell - what you feel." 

Clark followed the advice, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He could smell his own sharp arousal, but more than that, he could smell...Lex... Lex's need. It hit Clark square in the chest and stole his breath away. His scent was rich and complex with a heady sweetness that cut like a lemon. 

"You're an omega?" Clark said incredulously. "No, that's not...possible...that would mean that I'm an..."

"Alpha." 

The ambulance arrived and men were running down the slope towards he and Lex. Even worse, Jonathan Kent was in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan Kent was flying down the hill, peeling off his brown jacket off as he went. His eyes were huge with worry and he made a b-line for his soaking son. "Clark, are you alright?" he put the jacket around Clark's broad shoulders, then stopped dead in his tracks. Jonathan's eyes went from one kind of panic to another as his nostrils flared. 

"What...what happened Clark?" 

"I...I saved someone..."

"Whoever she is, you're bonded with her." 

Clark gulped, his throat suddenly exceedingly dry. 

"I - didn't even know that you -," Jonathan stepped very close to his son, "I didn't even know that you had a designation."

"Neither did I," Clark frowned. 

"Well...beta's don't bond...so are you an alpha?" 

"Yes." 

"Wow," he sounded disbelieving. But once the shock and possible pride wore off...his expression soured again. "You're too young Clark," he grit out. 

"I didn't choose this!" Clark was beyond exasperated. Pure terror was written all over his face, and for good reason. He could hear his heartbeat it was so loud and he absolutely dreaded what was coming next.

"Well, where is she?" 

Clark bit his lip and hung his head, wet hair flopping into his face. It felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"She is a he," said a familiar voice over his shoulder. 

Clark was almost too scared to look up at his father's face, but he managed it, and then wished he hadn't. Jonathan looked ready to either have a heart attack or murder someone. His face was blood red, his eyes were huge, and his jaw was snapped tightly shut. 

"Lex Luthor," the man introduced himself, sticking out a pale hand to be shook, but Jonathan never took it. 

"Luthor..." he seethed, the word coming off his lips like a swear word. Silence. He paced, gripping the back of his neck as he took this in. He came back to stand in front of his son, to go to battle. "No. No. NO!" he shouted. 

"Dad, please," Clark had his hands on his dad's shoulders, but Jonathan shook them off. 

"No. You're a man. A man! And you're too much older...how old are you? And a Luthor?! No..."

"I'm 23," Lex said, fully expecting the backlash that would ensue. 

"You're too old. He's only SIXTEEN!" 

Jonathan's shouting was attracting the attention of the officers who were looking at him, then starting the walk towards the trio.

"Sixteen is old enough. Barely...but it's old enough," Lex offered. 

Jonathan's hands were on his hips and he was pivoting in a tight pace. "No. You're a fucking Luthor," he spat. 

"Dad?!" 

"I won't allow it!" his eyes were daggers, turned to his son. 

Finally, the law enforcement officers had made it to them. Clark breathed an internal sigh of relief. The sheriff and his father were friends...maybe he could talk some sense into his father.

"Jonathan," Sheriff Jones had his hand on the farmer's shoulder. "You don't have a say in this. It's a soul bond," the man said. 

"I know what it is, and I don't care."

"The omega dies," the sheriff added in a whisper, "if it's not...solved."

"Then let him die."

Clark looked over at Lex, who - if it were possible - looked even more pale than before. 

"I'm not going to let Lex die," Clark said, still stinging from the horror of the words. He couldn't believe the scene unfolding before him. He'd never even heard his father swear. Sure, he had some...traditional...ideals, but to be this stolid about things? It was 2003, not 1949, this was ridiculous. And to suggest that he should let Lex die? That was akin to murder.

"I'm not going to let you have sex with this...this pervert..." Jonathan spat.

"Jonathan. I know you're upset," the sheriff tried. "But you know that bonds aren't formed on purpose. Mr. Luthor didn't choose this."

"I won't let you have sex with my son," Jonathan added in a deadly whisper, oblivious to the sheriff's words. 

"Well, technically, he would be having sex with me," Lex said. 

It was the wrong thing to say. It was the wrong time to joke.

Jonathan lunged at Lex, and time snapped and slowed for Clark. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was stepping in front of Lex to protect him and pushing his father away. His 'push' was a little too strong though, and Jonathan went flying backwards, taking the sheriff with him. The sheriff took the brunt of the fall since Jonathan had landed on top of him. 

Clark's whole body was on fire with the fierce need to save Lex from any and all harm, even if that was a punch from his father. As soon as he saw his dad flying backwards though, shock and horror flitted through him, followed by crippling guilt. He rushed over to the two men on the ground. "I'm so sorry Dad, I - I wasn't even thinking." He helped them up and stared at his father in dismay. 

"I'm not letting Lex die," he said again, standing his ground. 

Without even looking, Clark could feel Lex stepping up behind him. 

"I never meant to cause this rift," Lex said apologetically, but Jonathan just glared at him as he dusted himself off. 

"The stronger the bond, the less time you have to realize it," the sheriff piped in. "And you're not looking too good there, Mr. Luthor." 

Shit. Was his soulmate dying? Clark spun towards Lex and looked at him, really looked at him. He was sweating and shaking, his breath coming rapidly. Lex wiped at his forehead and tried not to admit to himself just how bad he felt. Hell, it seemed like his heart might just beat right out of his chest and land on the ground at Clark's feet. 

"Well, how much time do you think we have?" Clark asked, fear evident in his words. 

The sheriff walked over to Lex and put his hand on his forehead. He sucked in a breath and turned to Clark and Jonathan Kent. "Maybe 24 hours," he cleared his throat and walked away shakily. Lex's scent was overpowering, intoxicating. 

"I will not let you..."

"You don't have a choice Jonathan," the sheriff said solidly. "No one goes against a soul bond. Clark has made it clear that he doesn't want Luthor to die, and he's sixteen. I'm sorry, but you have no say in the matter."

"No say? He's my son!"

"You can't stop them. It's the law. The laws of biology and the actual law." 

"Dad, please don't make this worse than...than it has to be." 

Jonathan strode up to Clark with fury in his eyes. "You want to keep him alive? Fine. You...you...do whatever...to keep him alive. But then you never see him again. Not if you want to stay under my roof. Not if you want a relationship with me." With tears stinging at his eyes, he strode away, clomping back up the hill and towards his truck. 

Clark's legs felt like noodles and he found himself descending to sit on the ground. A sob came rushing past his lips and Lex was kneeling in an instant. He put his hand on Clark's shoulder, sending a zip of light through them both, but Kent threw off the comforting hand. 

"Come home with me," Lex whispered. "We can get this over with and then...then you'll never have to see me again."

Clark looked up at him with clear green eyes, bright and brilliant and pained. Kent looked like a tortured angel, and Lex knew in that moment that even if he did consummate the bond with Clark, he would die. There was no way he could taste him once, bond with him, and then let him go. His body might remain alive, but that would be it. He would be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Jonathan left, the deputies asked Lex and Clark if they needed anything, and were visibly relieved when the answer was 'no.' 

"So what now?" Clark asked as the black and white's rolled away, along with the tow truck hauling the mangled remains of the Porsche. 

"Come back to the mansion with me?"

"Mansion?" Clark sputtered. "Who are you exactly?" 

Lex looked at the young man in confusion. "You've never heard the name 'Luthor?'"

"No...should I have?" 

"Your father certainly seemed to know the Luthor name," he said dimly.

"I - I don't even know how to begin to apologize for his behavior..." Clark looked so lost, his eyes fixed distantly as his mind worked to sort out the man he knew from the one he'd just witnessed. "I mean, I know he's not ready for me to grow up really...he's really protective...but..." his words trailed as he remembered his father saying, "let him die," and his stomach soured. 

"Don't worry about it," Lex said with a half smile, patting him on the shoulder. He tried to appear okay, but he was failing at it. 

Clark cleared his throat and stared up the bank. "We should get going."

"Yes, we should."

"Speaking of going...how will we get to the - mansion? Your car is totaled and towed and I walked here, so..."

"I called for a car, it's coming," he nodded in the direction of the road, where a black SUV was approaching. "Let's go." 

Lex walked up the hill shakily, and Clark followed. The vehicle pulled up and Lex popped a door open and climbed in the back seat. Clark walked to the other side and got in. As soon as the doors were shut and the SUV began crunching over the gravel beneath, he thought he might lose his mind. Gone was the open space and the breeze. He was now trapped in a very small area with a very...heated...omega. Lex's scent was overwhelming and Clark couldn't help but take a deep breath in, immediately regretting it. He groaned and ground his hands together over his groin. Lex's eyes watched his movements intently, his gray gaze almost too much to handle.

This was too much to take in for Clark... All of it was too much to process.

He had seen a side of his father that was so ugly. He had bonded - something he wasn't even sure he could do. He hadn't even known his designation before today. When he thought of Alpha's, the last thing - the very last thing - he thought of, was himself. Whitney was an Alpha. Chloe was an Alpha. He was not. He tripped over his words and fumbled his way through school. He couldn't even gather his thoughts when he was around Lana. He prayed that he would soul bond with her. But she was the most beautiful Omega around, every young man at Smallville High probably had the same desperate dreams. Why did he ever think that he would be so special? The entire school seemed obsessed with designations. Commanding alphas and alluring omegas and the beta's that made up the in-between. Clark had always hoped he was a beta. Chloe and Pete had asked what he was, and he had no idea how to answer.

'Oh god,' he thought suddenly...'my friends. What will they think when they find out I bonded with a man?' Soul bonds with men weren't incredibly uncommon, but usually the two parties already had a predilection towards dating men or wanting men. It had never occurred to Clark that he was bi, or gay. 

"You don't look so good," Lex broke the silence. He was attempting to look collected, but in actuality, he was sweating against the jet black leather seats of his lovely SUV. 

Clark hadn't realized it, but he had been squirming in his seat. His eyes were wide and helpless and a frown was affixed to his face. He wasn't sure what to say to the near stranger that sat opposite him.

"It's okay...I understand." 

"You understand what?" 

"I understand. You're not attracted to me. You didn't want this bond. And I don't blame you for panicking."

"No - I -" Clark's mouth hung open and still, no words were coming to him.

"I'm a freak, I get it." 

"That's not it! And no, you're not!" his brows were knitted together in dismay. "I just...I didn't even know I was an Alpha. I didn't even know I could bond. And I've never...thought about...men," he said, turning red. "And my father's reaction... I just - I can't process this much this quickly."

Something twisted in Lex's chest. With his worried expression, Clark looked young. Really young. 

"I'm sorry that I've turned your life inside out. I didn't mean to." 

"I know. It's not your fault, Lex." His words were soothing, but his face was still so concerned. He looked out the window and saw a large black gate and a daunting stone structure behind it. The afternoon was slowly drifting towards evening and the setting sun seemed to make the mansion glow. 

As Lex watched Clark take in the castle for the first time he could do no more but smile. This kid was like a big puppy, his mouth agape as his eyes toured the mansion. 

The car went through the gate, down the drive, and pulled up to the front door. It was a door suited for the ancient-looking building. Lex and Clark exited the car, and in a haze, Kent followed the bald man into his home and tried not to stare in awe at his surroundings. The halls had knight's armor, the walls were adorned with museum-quality art, and apparently there was staff that tended to Lex and the house. Lex just kept walking, checking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure Clark was with him. When they passed two open doors to what looked like a study, Clark saw a large pool table, a fireplace, and stained glass windows. It was an impressive room, the size of the entire downstairs of his house. It was hard to believe that this man lived here. 

"Let's go upstairs," Lex said, hand already on the railing as he ascended. Clark gulped and followed him loyally, ready to catch the stranger ahead of him whose legs wobbled. The silence between them was a bit awkward, but Clark knew that if he spoke, he'd only make it worse. They hiked up the stairs, one by one, holding onto the mahogany bannister.

"I've...uh...never heard of a soul bond...so strong that it needed consummated in twenty four hours," Lex said, reaching the top of the stairs, totally out of breath. 

Clark looked at him worriedly. "I can't say I know much about soul bonds at all." 

"I always thought that one needed to have a soul in order to have a soul bond," Lex gave a little smile, but there was no mirth in his words. When Kent stared at him in response, he moved past the younger man and down the hallway.

"Are you saying you don't have a soul? I doubt that Lex."

"You don't know me at all," was the very serious reply. Luthor finally stopped, his hand extended to push open a door to reveal a sprawling master bedroom. The pair walked inside and Clark was hit with the more intense scent of Lex. The room was masculine and sparse compared to the rest of the castle. He had a rich purple bedspread and heavy drapes that framed twin windows. He even had a door that went out to a balcony. Even though the castle was opulent, Clark couldn't shake the feeling that Lex didn't feel entirely at home here.

Then it really hit him that he was in this man's bedroom. About to consummate a soul bond.

Clark's stomach jumped with butterflies. He was definitely breaking out in a nervous sweat and his hands were shaking. He remembered Lex's earlier comment about not having a soul. "I bet you have a soul Lex. I like to see the best in people," was all he could come up with. 

Lex just gave him a sad smile and shut the door behind them. The sound echoed in the large room and created a sense of finality.

"You should know," Clark rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "that I've never..."

"Had sex?" Lex took a seat on the edge of the bottom of the bed. His flint gray eyes were absorbing Clark as he spoke. It made Kent feel naked.

"Uhm, yeah, that. And I've also never...kissed anyone." 

Lex paled considerably and lowered his head, taking a deep breath in. Clark also noticed that Lex was, very minimally, rocking back and forth. He looked so guilty and conflicted that it made Clark's heart hurt. Then, in a whisper, "your father is right. You should let me die." 

"What?!" Clark rushed forward. "No! Never!" 

"You don't deserve to be corrupted by me." 

"Corrupted?" 

"Your first kiss should be with someone you love. Your first time...god..." he put his head in his hands. This couldn't really be happening, could it? From a very young age, Lex had known that he was an Omega. It was a fact that his Alpha father despised. Sometimes that toxicity crept in and Lex even hated himself. Still...all these years had gone by and no one had bonded with him. He knew soul bonding to be rare and just expected to never experience it. And now, in front of him, in still drying clothes was a young man who had saved his life. And this was his repayment? 

"You're not going to corrupt me by having sex with me," Clark said naively. 

"You have no idea!" Lex said, standing suddenly and crowding into Kent's space. 

"No idea about what?" Clark swayed, overpowered by Lex's scent and presence.

"Anything!" 

The words smacked like a hit to Clark's face. He knew that he didn't have much experience, or any for that matter, but the words hurt nonetheless. 

"You don't know who I am! I'm not a good person Clark!"

"You can't be that bad." 

"Oh, I can!" Lex insisted. "I've slept with half of Metropolis. I've fired good people. I've hurt people. I've done illegal things." 

"Like speeding?" Clark said, looking up through his lashes. 

Lex fought it, but he couldn't help but crack a smile. He took a breath, his hands on his hips, "this isn't funny. This isn't the time to be funny." 

"Well, I thought the situation could use comedic relief." 

"The point I'm trying to make here Clark...is that I don't deserve you. Not in the long term, not in the short term, not at all. I don't deserve to kiss you. I don't deserve to fuck you." 

"Well, you don't have a choice!" he surmised. "I refuse to let you die." 

Silence. 

"I know that you don't want me Lex. I...I'm too young and I have no experience. I'm not going to be good at this at all. I don't come from a background with a name or money. I'm no one. I doubt that you wanted to bond with some nameless, broke, virgin, who isn't even old enough to grow facial hair."

Lex looked disgusted and the air between them stilled. "That's what you think?" 

Clark just stared at him in silence with those huge green, questioning eyes. Lex didn't even know how he was doing that.. that staring up through the lashes thing...he was taller than him for crying out loud!

"I don't give a fuck about money or names, Clark. I certainly DO care that you are a virgin, not because I give a shit about how much experience you have, but because I care that this is going to be your first experience and you deserve better." 

More silence, thick like syrup and just as clinging to Clark's throat.

"I deserve better huh? Well you did say that you slept with half of Metropolis...you must be pretty good at sex by now." 

Lex had to turn away to stop from laughing. 

"This is so serious." 

"I know. And I'm scared."

Luthor turned back to face Clark. "Your father is right. We should get this over with, and then never see each other again. You can go on with your life without me." Lex was quickly learning Clark's faces and right now he was making the 'pained angel face,' again. He thought briefly about numbering his expressions. This could be number 9. But what was the point of studying his expressions if he was going to be ripped from his life? He hadn't even lost the young man, and yet, he felt such a crippling pang of loss. 

"What if that's not what I want?" 

Lex felt like breaking apart; shattering into a thousand pieces on his bedroom carpet. How could he deny this young man anything? He was so vulnerable and gorgeous and pliable. He was trying to comfort Lex when it should have been the other way around. He was trying to be funny in the face of his own devastation.

"I'm not going to be the reason your family falls apart," Lex said, reaching for the top button of his shirt. 

Clark's eyes snapped to the movement of those pale, elegant hands, undoing buttons. His brain struggled to click back on. "I love my parents," Clark said, a 'but' apparently coming.

"Great. No 'buts.' You love them and you need to do as they say." 

"I'm only two years away from being eighteen, Lex."

"Two years is a long time," Lex undid the shirt and shrugged it off, letting it fall to the cream colored carpet. Kent's eyes were glued to his chest. He thought it might be odd, wanting a man as he had wanted Lana, but it was proving easier than expected. He thought he would miss breasts, but his eyes drank in the sight of Lex's milky, chiseled chest. He was deceivingly lean but handsomely muscled. It was hard to tear his gaze away from the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the way his heartbeat pulsed at his clavicle.

"We're going to do this and then you're going to return to your life," Lex's commanding voice sliced through the air and sent a sharp snap to Clark's stomach that felt unpleasant. 

"What if I want more?" Clark couldn't find the courage to step forward, but he pressed into Lex with his gaze. 

"You don't get more," Lex said, trying (but failing) to hide the sadness in his voice. 

"You want more, I can tell." 

"It doesn't matter what I want." 

"It matters to me." 

"It shouldn't. I'm a stranger to you. Look, we need to stop talking and do this," Lex stepped into Clark's space and reached for Kent's hand. He took it, surprised by its warmth and weight, and put it on his chest. A vibration of pleasure ran through his body and his eyes slipped closed at how good it felt. 

"You're going to have to tell me, how to do this," Clark said. "I'm not...I'm not an Alpha." 

"Yes, Clark, you are," he moved in to kiss the young man, running his hands through his hair first. Clark leaned into the touch and practically purred. He craned forward, eyes closing and kissed him. 

Lex's lips were cool to the touch and soft as dew-drop-kissed petals. He moved with skill and Clark forgot entirely about trying not to embarrass himself, all he could focus on was this. Lex licked at his lips and he got the hint to part them. He made a surprised yelp as Lex's tongue found its way inside his mouth. Lex's hands were moving up beneath Clark's shirt and he shivered all over. He marveled that the other man tasted of sharp sweetness, like caramel and dark chocolate with salt to cut the sweet.

Finally, Luthor broke away, heaving in air. His eyes were half-hooded pools of black. He was taking Clark's shirt off entirely. Kent raised his arms and let himself be undressed. "You're a fast learner," Lex breathed, tossing Clark's shirt to the floor, feeling dizzy from the kiss.

He stopped suddenly as a thought occurred to him.

"What's wrong?" 

"Have you learned about Alpha and Omega dynamics? Have you had sex ed?"

"Uhm...well, I'm taking health now, but the school year just started so we haven't learned much," Clark had toed off his shoes and socks and dug his feet into the plush carpet. 

"Fuck," Lex ran a hand over his head and slipped off his own shoes, then peeled off his socks. Clark just stared as Lex's hands went to his belt. A heat raced through Clark that he'd never felt before.

"Why...? What's the problem?" 

"You do know that I have a cock, right Clark? I'm a man."

Kent nodded 'yes,' and then turned tomato red. 

"Do you know how men have sex?" 

Clark remained silent but nodded, 'no.' Truth be told, Clark hadn't thought about sex much at all since he had the dreaded 'talk,' when he was nine. He'd daydreamed about kissing Lana, but that was it. Those thoughts never made him hard. Very little did. But he didn't want to talk to his parents about it. 

"You'll show me what to do, right?" 

In a strangled voice, Lex offered a, 'yes.' He let his pants shed to the floor like snakeskin and sat on the bed, gripping the comforter with tight knuckled fists. 

"It sounded funny when you said that," Clark walked towards Lex, who was now in his boxers. He could smell Lex's scent and he was so hard that it was hurting. He couldn't break his eyes away from the tent in Lex's boxers. He wanted to erase that barrier, to taste Lex, to...to do something...anything.

"I just...I want you," Lex admitted, sounding weak to his own ears. "And I don't know how patient I can be in prepping myself, or if I can get my hands to stop shaking enough to even do it." 

"What do you mean, prepping yourself?"

"Oh fuck," Lex breathed, scrambling up his bed, hand flying to his nightstand to get out lube. He took out the little bottle of liquid and then hooked his thumbs into his boxers. Clark took a step forward, still too afraid to act, but more than ready to watch. Lex peeled the boxers off and tossed them aside. Then, his trembling hands were taking the lid off the lube and putting it on his right hand. 

"You're..."

"Hairless all over?" 

"Gorgeous," Clark said reverently, catching Lex off-guard.

Kent couldn't help the mouth watering reaction he had to seeing Lex's rosy cock, arching upward, begging for attention. It was long and pale and elegant, just like the rest of Lex. Clark was desperate to take action, but didn't know how, so he settled on taking off his clothes and at least getting on the bed. 

Lex watched as Clark shed his clothes, his breathing making his chest heave. 'Clark was absurdly muscular for being so young,' he thought. He had broad shoulders, a six pack, and a defined 'v' that pointed downwards. He was miles of golden skin and strikingly dark hair. Lex's lubed hand disappeared behind him to start working himself open, and his left hand was jerkily stroking his cock. Clark slipped off his jeans and red plaid boxers revealing a large cock nestled in auburn curls. Lex openly groaned. and tried to work another finger in.

"God, you're big," Lex sucked in a breath at the sight of Clark. His insides clenched on his fingers, desperate for the other man. 

"Is that bad?" the mattress dipped as Clark got on the bed. He had to fight the urge to cover himself, but Lex's bravery was giving him strength. 

"No. It's good. You're beautiful. Breathtaking really." 

Clark beamed, his smile huge and white and genuine. It was as bright as the summer sun and Lex wanted to burn in its warmth. For the first time since they'd met, he got to see Clark's mega smile. 

"Tell me what you're doing Lex," he crawled towards him. 

"I'm stretching myself. Stretching my ass, so that your cock can fit," his voice shook and his hand was doing a terrible job of jerking himself off. 

Clark felt as though he had stopped breathing. Lex's words were turning him on to the point of insanity. He couldn't help staring at the proceedings. "Can I?" he nodded towards Lex's hand jerking.

'Fuck, he couldn't even say it, could he?' Lex thought. 

"Yes, Clark, stroke my cock like the Alpha you are." 

As soon as he said those words, something sharp dug into Clark's ribs and he winced. His face shifted in pain. "What was that?" 

"What?" Lex breathed. 

"You told me to, you know, and then I felt this pain."

"Alpha's don't take orders. God, it felt good to me to give you one, but it doesn't feel good to you. It goes against nature or something. But please, do it, I'm begging."

Now Lex's words shimmered through Clark and tingling warmth radiated through him. It felt good when Lex begged. 

He reached out a hand and took Lex's cock; it pulsed and jumped in his hand and Lex's pleasure seemed to transfer through Clark's hand and up his arm, into his body. He stroked, trying to get used to this new angle, and observing Lex's reactions closely. He liked it hard, but not too hard. A twist on the up stroke, a thumb to the slit. Lex instructed him and he did as he was told.

The lessons continued. "If you prep someone for anal sex, it's important..." he had to catch his breath, "to use lots of lube. And put lube on your cock before you enter me." 

Clark's cock leaked, the words driving him mad, and he reached out a hand to pull Lex forward and into a kiss. It caught Luthor off guard, but he quickly melted into Clark, clambering onto his lap. Lex's body writhed in ecstasy because Clark had grabbed the back of his neck to pull him close. Clark's body knew that he was an Alpha, even if his brain didn't. 

Lex ended up in his lap, writhing and keening, pressing his ass against a very solid and leaking arousal. Clark had a scent of cotton and cinnamon and Lex wanted to bottle it up and keep it for himself forever. 

"I - I don't want to use a condom," Clark said suddenly after breaking the kiss. 

"I know. We won't. I just got tested and you're a virgin."

"But why? Why does my brain revolt when I think of using a condom?" 

"Because you want to claim me." 

Clark pulled back, shock evident on his face.

"What? No...no, I don't."

"Yes you do." 

"I don't!" he demanded.

"Bite me, here," Lex pointed to the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Clark's ribs hurt at the command from his Omega, a reminder that he should not be taking orders. 

Reluctantly, with a huff, Kent leaned forward and lightly bit Lex where he was instructed to. It felt good. Then he bit harder. Brightness exploded behind his eyes and his logic went out the window. His whole body rejoiced and all he could focus on was 'claiming,' Lex. Something that burned in his chest took over and his body felt as though it were on fire.

Without even realizing it, Clark had turned Lex, unceremoniously flopping him on his stomach on the bed, and he bit the other side as he ground his cock into the cleft of the older man's ass, rocking into him. 

Lex was encouraging all of this, even though some part of Clark was revolting against these urges. But he couldn't resist and he couldn't deny it. 

"I need to be inside of you," Clark pleaded, close to tears, unsure of where these desires had manifested. 

"It's okay, I'm ready," Lex lied. He had done enough preparing to accept an average sized cock. But Clark was...extra-ordinary. Still, he felt the same need that Clark did, and was past caring. He healed quick. That's how he justified it in his head. 

Clark fumbled to line himself up and Lex felt the pressure. 

"Just...try to go slow Clark, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Clark pressed inside, or tried to. 

"Need more lube," Lex grabbed for the bottle but Clark got it first and poured it out on his cock with a squelch. Finally, he pressed on and Lex encouraged him, one inch at a time. When he slid home, Lex felt like he was flying. It was better than the best drugs, unlike anything he'd ever experienced. His every nerve was on fire and it seemed as if his soul was opening. 

He sort of knew Clark in that moment; could feel the power pouring off him, could see the Alpha inside. Clark was light and heat and raw energy. Lex thought for a second that he might die of this. 

Finally, Clark started moving. With each press and pull, everything he thought he knew had just turned inside out. He had no idea that any of this was possible. He sort of knew Lex in that moment. He could see damage and darkness, but also this sharp brilliance that could slice him open. He was ambition and power, and with every thrust, Clark felt like he could get closer to reaching the core of Luthor. Lex's soul looked like steel. Sharp, dark and light, shining and hard and cold. 

"Claim me Clark," Lex said in a huff between jolts.

Clark growled as the command twisted in his gut and made him hurt. Lex, on the other hand, got a slice of pure ecstasy from giving it. Still, despite the pain, Clark complied.

"Mine," he bit at the knob of of Lex's spine, breaking skin. Blood trickled over Lex's porcelain skin and Clark wondered if he was breaking him. His thrusts were sloppier as he felt himself nearing coming undone. His right hand was on Lex's hip and his left went to the headboard to steady himself. "You're mine Lex. Today. Tomorrow. Always. Mine." 

Something snapped, literally and figuratively. The cherry headboard was crumbling under Clark's hand, splinters and chunks breaking apart. He was too occupied to hear the other crack he caused, and Lex was too enthralled in his ecstasy to fully realize that he had a broken bone. 

All that mattered was the heat pouring out of Clark and into Lex. Luthor's steel soul slammed into Kent's molten golden soul, and something inside of both of them snapped into place. Lex ground his hips into the mattress and came untouched as Clark began to slow and catch his breath. 

When he was done coming, Clark didn't want to break away. He clung to Lex and moved them to lay on their sides. His strong legs pinned Lex, who was starting realize that his right hip was hurting. A lot. Luckily, Clark had put them on their left sides.

"Mine," Clark repeated. 

"Yours," Lex agreed. He was surprised to also realize that Clark was still in him, and still hard, his come slicking him up more. Young Kent didn't seem to care about the chunks of wood that were now in the bed, or how they pressed into and broke Lex's skin. 

Kent rocked into Lex, beginning to fuck him again, and he started to mutter things...

Lex strained to make out what it was, but he failed. It wasn't English. It wasn't any language he'd ever heard, but with Kent hitting his prostate, it didn't matter.. 

Clark was learning. He reached for Lex's limp cock and stroked him back to life. He bit and licked Lex's flesh as he twisted and pumped his erection, pressing into his slit, urging him to come - and he did - just as hard as the first time. Clark followed with a gasp, filling him up once more.

Sounds of their breathing filled the quiet room. Lex was breathless and boneless and realized when he managed to pull away from Clark, and got cut by wood, that his headboard was decimated. So was his hip. 

He hissed in anguish, a hand flying to his hip as pain rocketed through him. 

Clark sat up quickly, propped up on an arm, pieces of wood falling away from his sweat stuck skin. "What's wrong Lex? Did I do something wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I - uh...am not sure," Lex gave a weak smile. "I think that maybe...my hip is uh...broken." 

"What?" Clark squeaked, sitting up in bed. "No...that's...that's not possible. Is it?" 

"Up until very recent events, I would have said no. But...look at my solid wood headboard," he nodded towards the damage. Splinters were littered in the bed beneath them. "Plus, I'm fairly sure that I hit you with my car going 60 miles an hour." 

"No," Clark seemed distressed. "That's not possible." 

"Relax, please," Lex tried his best placating tone. "I'm not accusing you of anything or trying to put you on the spot. I'm just telling you what I recall." 

Clark appeared conflicted, he raised his knees to his chest and encircled them with his arms. "I - I should take you to the hospital." 

"No. No, definitely not," Lex shifted, his face twisting up in anguish. "I heal fast. It's part of my meteor freak charm."

"Meteor freak?" 

"Don't worry about it. I heal fast is all that I'm trying to say," he moved to reach for his phone on the nightstand. "Look, I think...I think I should call my personal doctor. And while he gets me checked out, I think it would be a good idea for you to go home." 

Clark swallowed, his head hanging, disappointment threatening to drown him. He absolutely dreaded returning home. His parents would know that he just...had sex. His face erupted in a rosy blush and he was practically burying his face in his arms. A cool hand touched his shoulder and brought him back to the moment. He lifted his tortured face and looked at Lex. 

"What's wrong. Tell me." 

"You know what's wrong," Clark whispered. "You saw how my Dad reacted to...us." 

"I did," Lex breathed. He cradled the phone in his hand and his gray eyes mirrored the sadness in Kent's. "Not everyone is...on board...with sex and relationships when they're gay or lesbian. Especially out here in rural Kansas. And you told me that you hadn't...thought about...men...before?"

"No, not really."

"I can see how your dad would be caught totally off guard. That and the age difference. The suddenness of it all... plus, he was probably scared to death that I'd hit you with my car. He probably raced there thinking that you were badly hurt." 

Clark felt a sick twisting in his stomach. "I think - I think it's more than that though. The way he said your name... 'Luthor'...it was like it..." his words fell off with a huff of a breath. 

"A lot of people hate my father," Lex's fingers began dancing over the number pad. 

"Why?" 

"It's a long story Clark," he said wearily before putting the phone up to his ear. "Hey Malcolm, it's me. Yeah. Look, I need a house call. I - uh," he paused, glancing over at Clark, unsure of what exactly to say. "I think my hip bone is broken." 

Clark watched as Lex winced. Apparently, the man's personal doctor wasn't too happy to hear this news. 

"Yeah. No, I'll... just get over here, okay? Yeah. Great. See you soon," he lowered the phone and hung up, tossing it onto the nightstand with a thwack. 

"He's going to ask questions," Clark said to no one in particular. Lex just sighed once more and gingerly lowered himself on his good side. "There are bruises forming all over your body." If it was possible for a voice to sound pale, Clark was achieving just that effect. 

"Clark, it's alright...I consented you know..."

"Did you? Did you even have a choice?" his tone was high and tight and ready to shatter into a thousand pieces. "Your choices were to let me...do this..." tears gathered at his eyes, "or die. That doesn't sound like a choice to me." 

Lex wanted to sit up, to wrap this young man in his arms, but he was in far too much pain to even consider it. He could tell that Clark was spiraling though and it wasn't going to be pretty. Shit. Panic. He was panicking. Talking others off emotional ledges was not one of his strong-suits. Hell, emotions - just emotions - weren't his strong-suit. 

"I don't want you to panic Clark."

"It's too late for that!" he threw his hands up and tears jetted down his cheeks. "I hurt you. I - I seriously hurt you Lex..." 

"I'll heal Clark, really, it's not -"

"Don't say it's not a big deal, because it is!" 

Pain be damned, Lex sat up, trying to keep the weight on his good side. He reached out for Clark, a hand going to the back of his neck. 

"I need you to listen to me when I say that you are...attractive as hell...and I would have wanted you, bond or no bond. I did consent. And if none of this," he waved between them, "if none of this bonding stuff existed...I still would want you in my life. You're the reason I'm breathing at all right now Clark." 

Kent's brow only knitted together further. "So you...you did this to...settle some debt you owe me?" 

"No! God Clark," Lex was struggling to order his thoughts, to push through the pain. This kid was making it so damn difficult. "All I'm saying is that...I believe...I truly believe that we..." his words fell away, eaten up by silence. 

Clark's huge green eyes, brimming with tears, just stared at him waiting patiently. 

"We what?"

Fuck. Two words. That's all Clark said, but in them was conveyed a lifetime's worth of hurt and hope and possibility. His rosy lips were parted, breath barely skating past as time hung in suspension. His chest twisted and ached and his heart skipped a beat and then another. He knew better than to say the words paused on his tongue, poised to dive into the cavern between he and this near stranger. 

"We fit." 

Clark took a deep breath in, relief visible on every line and curve of his face and body. More tears skittered down his face and Lex sucked in a breath and wiped them away. Still, just that simple touch sent voltage racing up his arm. He had no idea that a bond could be like this. It was terrifying. Like floating out into space only to take your helmet off. Or reaching the peak of a mountain just to see if you could still breathe. It lit his every nerve on fire. The bond pulsed through his veins with every heartbeat and simultaneously threatened to slice him wide open. 

"I love you Lex." 

Luthor's eyes fell and he struggled to keep his breathing on an even keel. He struggled to swallow. He struggled to pull together piles of words in his mind to form any sort of coherent sentence. Unfortunately, the one his brain hobbled together was... "you can't." 

"What do you mean?" Clark let his legs fall and his body turn towards Lex's. He turned his head so that he was breathing in the scent of Lex at his soft forearm. His cologne was so close, warm and complex and arousing. He could smell Lex's arousal gaining at the movement and it only made him squirm. "Why can't I love you?" 

"B-because you don't - don't even know me." 

"Then I'll get to know you." 

"Clark..." he breathed, unsure if he could do what was necessary. What he had to do. He had no choice. 

"I think I saw your soul...while we -" Clark tried.

"I know. But even so...you know nothing about me. You can't...love me."

Clark looked so crestfallen, fragile and scared. 

It made Lex want to vomit. He'd never been so scared himself in his entire life. 

"Let me get to know you," he reached for Lex's face, but Luthor's hand caught his wrist. 

"No." 

"No?"

"Y-you can't get to know me. I - I won't let you." 

"Lex!" 

"No, I'm not going to argue with you about this. I - I'm...done...with you."

"But you said we...we fit!" 

"We do, Clark. But not everything that fits...goes together. It's like we're two puzzle pieces that happen to fit but we belong to two different puzzles." 

"No, you, you can't say that. Don't do this Lex!" 

"It's already done." 

"I - I know what you're doing," Clark was sitting up, shifting nervously. "You're trying to push me away. You don't want to...I can tell, I can - can feel it in your..." he had his hand up to his own chest, trying to demonstrate, but he couldn't find the words. 

"Don't be silly Clark. Soul bonds don't work like that. There is no telepathy. You wouldn't ... know my intentions," he said, wanting to laugh it off, but he was unnerved by the fact that Kent was so spot on. He had to push the young man away. He had to. 

"You need to go home Clark. My doctor is going to be here soon."

"I - I don't want to leave you. I won't let you push me away," more tears were weaving down his face and falling onto his chest. "I want you more than anything," he squirmed, he was hard again and oblivious to the fact that that wasn't 'normal.' 

Lex's eyes swept over his body like a caress. Despite trying to push Clark away, Lex's stare was dripping with lust and he couldn't help licking his upper lip with his tongue. His pupils widened, his mouth salivated. And yet, logic urged him to push Clark as far away as fast as possible. What could he say or do to send Clark away? He had to go away...had to before Lex gave into his baser desires, into that selfish clawing need for the younger man. 

"Go, Clark. Before you break anything else," the words made him feel ill, but he said them anyway. They struck true and Clark's entire demeanor just...collapsed. After a moment of silence and shocked staring, Clark slinked out of the bed and began gathering his clothes. 

He began getting dressed, dragging the fabric along his overly sensitive flesh. It was torture, pulling his boxers and jeans over his erection, but he managed. 

"I kn-know what you're doing Lex," he said through the tears. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work," his voice wobbled with heartbreak 

Lex gritted his jaw and laid down in his bed. It had to work. It was going to kill him, but he had to do it. From this moment on, he would be dedicated to severing this bond and setting this boy free. Clark deserved the ability to walk away from Lex, to walk away with his family and sanity in tact, to find someone who really deserved him. 

Clark finished dressing and stood, looking at Lex. 

"Get out," Lex whispered, his heart crumpling at the sound of his own words.


	5. Chapter 5

One of Lex's employees offered to give Clark a ride home. He accepted.

The drive felt dangerously short and before he knew it, he was sitting in the driveway next to the barn, staring at the yellow farmhouse. He wrung his hands together before thanking the driver and getting out of the black SUV. 

Clark took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was to come. A thousand thoughts tangled in his mind until his head was nothing but chaos. His chest ached with an emptiness that scared him. It felt as though Lex had reached right into his chest, grasped his heart with an iron fist, and yanked it right out. He wondered if it was still at the mansion...beating beneath the Egyptian cotton sheets in Lex's bed. Could he live without it?

The dirt and gravel crunched underfoot as he walked slowly towards the house. It felt like walking the plank. 

He wondered...had his dad told his mom? What would she think? Would they be able to tell that his scent was different? He could tell...

Sadly, he climbed the few steps to the porch and reached for the screen door. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, but he felt like puking regardless. Gripping the handle, he opened the door and walked through the threshold to the kitchen. 

It was hard to believe that this morning he had eaten breakfast in this kitchen. Life was normal. His only concern was school. He had bounced out that same door this morning after kissing his mother goodbye on the cheek. And now...now everything had changed. It was difficult to believe that it was the same day. 

His parents sat at the table, hands gripping mugs. There was a place set for Clark. A cup of milk and a slice of apple sat waiting for him. His parents had slices of pie too...but they were untouched. 

"Are you okay?" Martha broke the silence first. Concern was wrapped around her words. Jonathan on the other hand, had his jaw snapped shut. His eyes were cold and hard and sent a shiver down Clark's spine. It was as if he'd done something wrong...

"Yeah," he lied. 

"Come sit," she gave him a sad smile.

He nodded and pulled out his seat. He plopped into it with a thud and pushed the plate with pie on it away. How could he eat at a time like this?

"I'm guessing Dad told you what happened?" he stared at the grain in the table, unable to drag his eyes upward and meet their gazes. He grasped the fork that was still sitting idly near his hand...just to have something to hold onto.

"He did." 

God, how Clark wished that Jonathan would just...leave. He could talk to his mom, but wasn't sure if he had the resolve to face his dad. 

"Did he tell you that he said to me...in front of Lex...to just let Lex die?" 

She sucked in a short breath of surprise before clearing her throat. "We have a complicated history with the Luthor's honey," she tried; as if that absolved Jonathan of his cruel, snap reaction.

"You have no idea," he finally raised his head and stared at them. "You have no idea how kind he was...how apologetic...how caring," his voice cracked. "And the way dad reacted was just..." the words died in his throat. He couldn't even look at Jonathan. 

"Son..."

"I wish you wouldn't," Clark finally glared at him as he cut him off. "I can't even...I can't handle having this conversation right now. Not after..." 

"Not after what? Did he hurt you?" 

"God! What is your problem?" Clark finally lost it. "No! He didn't hurt me!" he shouted. 

"Clark...honey..."

"No! Now isn't the time for - for consoling me mom. And it's not the time to be...to be an...an asshole... towards Lex." It was his first time swearing at his parents, calling one of them a name. He knew he was dead and he didn't care. 

"Hey!" Jonathan shot back. "I know you've been through hell but that doesn't give you the right..."

"Doesn't it? I think it does give me the right. Do you have any idea how - how embarrassing you were?" he squeaked. "How rude and cruel and...and everything you were on that riverbank was the opposite of everything you've ever taught me to be," tears gathered at his eyes and slid down his cheeks. 

"You want to know who the monster is dad? Me. It's me! The only person who got hurt was Lex," his words split like a cavern to reveal the bottomless pit of hurt churning in his chest. He swallowed and opened his hand, confusion flitting across his features. The fork he had been holding was now twisted into oblivion. 

"What do you mean you hurt Lex?" Martha's eyes were heavy with panic. 

"God, he's gonna know..." Jonathan said under his breath.

"Know what?" terror was rising like river water in his chest. He was so close to drowning. "What aren't you telling me?" 

Jonathan took a long breath and looked over at Martha. 

"Maybe I should tell him," she said to her husband. 

"Fine," Jonathan shook his head. He stood, not caring to push his chair in and huffed out the back door.

Martha reached a hand across the table and rested her fingers over her son's hand. "I know that you've been through so much today," she started, remorse on her face. "But...after what happened at the river..."

"Just tell me," Clark pleaded. "Whatever it is. Just tell me." 

She swallowed. "You know that you're our boy. You're adopted Clark, but you've always been our boy." 

"And...?"

"And...the method in which you came into our lives...was a bit...unorthodox." 

Clark huffed a humorless laugh. "What are you gonna tell me I fell from the sky?" 

Her eyes snapped to his and silence draped around them. 

His neck craned forward. "Mom?" 

"As a matter of fact..." she started, unsure of how to continue. "You did." 

Clark laughed, shaking his head back and forth. "This isn't funny..."

"It's not a joke." 

His expression fell as dread filled him. 

"The reason you weren't hurt in that accident...the reason you never get sick or cold or tired...the reason you can just - bend that fork... well, it's because you're not exactly from here." 

"What do you mean?" he took back his hand, putting it in his lap and watching his mother's fingers fall upon nothingness. "Where am I from?" 

"Well, we don't exactly know," she brought her hand back to herself and interlaced it with her other one as if getting ready to pray. She did need to pray now. How could she tell Clark this? After the day he'd just had? Her heart ached for her boy. 

"All we know is...the day of the meteor shower...you did...fall from the sky."

Clark stared at the uneaten apple pie on the plate that he'd pushed away, grateful that he hadn't ate it. Now he really felt like vomiting. 

"It seems that you have certain...abilities..." she tried. "Maybe because you're not..."

"Human?" he finished, the word sticking to his tongue like poison, sliding down his throat slow and settling in his stomach sickly. 

"You can't tell dad..." 

"Tell him what honey?" 

He looked over at his mom with guilt in his green eyes and a flush on his cheeks. "I broke Lex's hip." 

Her hand shot up to cover her mouth in shock. "Oh...sweetheart..."

"If I'm not even human...how do I have a designation?" he questioned. "How could I have bonded with Lex? Is he not human? Is he what I am?" 

Her fingers curled, leaving her lip and falling back to the table. "No honey, he is human. You were the only one who...who came from the sky. We have your ship...it's in the cellar." 

His eyes slid closed as his world crumbled and crashed around him. It was like he didn't even know his parents. How could they have lied to him all these years? They were hiding a spaceship? Seriously?

This was like a bad episode of the Twilight Zone, starring himself. He wanted out. 

He brought his own fingers together in a knot. More tears threatened to spill, stinging at his eyes until he finally relented and let them fall. "I want this to all go away. All of it." 

"I know...I know Clark."

"Dad threatened to disown me if I..."

She leaned forward, alarm on her face. "He what?" 

"He said to not even come home again if I ... if I chose Lex. If I pursued a relationship with him once our bond was cemented." 

Her rosy lips were parted and her blue eyes were sharp with dismay. "Clark...I would never disown you...ever. Not for anything." 

He let out a relieved, choked sound and closed his eyes as more tears fell. They splashed near his fingertips on the table. "I want him," his voice shook. 

"Sweetie..."

"How could dad make me choose between my soulmate and my family?" he gritted out. "And right in front of Lex he said all this. Lex...he...he didn't want to cost me my family so he..." 

"He what?" 

"He forced me out. He pushed me away," Clark stood up suddenly, toppling over his chair. "Dad's choosing what I get. Lex is choosing what I get. And I get no say in anything?" his hands were balled into fists at his side. "I want Lex," his chest heaved with a sob. Martha stood.

"Clark," she was crying as well, coming round the table to comfort Clark, arms open. But Clark just pushed past her. 

"No...I don't want to break you too," he slid out of her grasp and rushed towards the steps to race upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well if it isn’t Clark Kent,” a mocking voice said from behind the farmboy. 

Exhausted from having to stay late at school and work on the Torch, Clark was in no mood to face whatever jock was trying to pick a fight. Determined to ignore the bait, he tightened his hand on his backpack strap and kept walking. 

He didn’t get very far.

His legs wobbled and his stomach turned in a manner reminiscent of how he usually felt around Lana. A strong hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around. 

Whitney. 

Shit. 

Not just Whitney but Whitney and his goonies. 

“Look guys, please,” Clark pleaded, not even caring how weak he sounded. He felt weak. His entire world had turned upside down since bonding with Lex. Life at home was beyond strained...he avoided his father completely and Jonathan returned the favor. His mom tried to talk to him but he didn’t feel like opening up. His heart was shattered and he missed Lex fiercely. 

“Please what?” he stepped closer and Clark took a fumbling step back. Features twisting, he grasped his stomach with his free hand. It felt as though his body was screaming in agony and he had no idea why...until he caught a glimpse of green. 

Lana’s necklace was secured around Whitney’s neck. What the heck?

“So what’s your deal Kent? Are you bisexual is that it?”

“What?” the question caught him entirely offguard. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at my girlfriend,” Whitney shoved at Clark’s chest. “But you see, Hank’s dad,” he pointed to the football playing bully to his left, “Hank’s dad is a cop. One of the cops who was at the scene of your little accident.” 

Clark’s blood ran cold and a new sickness rolled in his stomach that had nothing to do with the necklace.

“Dad says that you soul bonded!” Hank chimed in. “With LEX LUTHOR.” 

Fuck. 

“So what was it like? Fucking the billionaire? You had to have, because he’s still alive. I find the whole thing hard to believe. Can you really imagine Kent being an alpha?!” Hank laughed and smacked Whitney’s shoulder. 

“Absolutely not. You’re weak Kent,” he flashed his teeth on the final word. 

“Whitney…please…”

“So you’re lusting after my girlfriend but fucking a man. So bisexual?”

“Shoulda known he was gay,” one of the other players chirped. “He has zero game with girls.”

“And of course Lex Luthor would be a queer,” Hank grinned. 

“Shut up,” Clark seethed. His blood began to boil but he couldn’t do much about it with how he felt. It was as if the ground was quicksand and his limbs weighed a hundred pounds each. God how he wanted to just...hit them, hurt them, beat them into a pulp for even having Lex’s name in their filthy mouths. 

“Oh look, we struck a nerve,” Whitney laughed. “Don’t like us talking about your little bitch?” 

Clark lifted his arm to swing at Whitney, but he was moving in slow motion. 

Whitney dodged the attempt and punched Clark. 

He felt himself falling backwards, so he stuck his arms out and grasped at whatever he could, which happened to be the collar of Whitney’s shirt. His fingers accidentally wrapped around the necklace’s chain and he snapped it off and took it with him on his trip towards the asphalt. 

Landing on the ground with a smack, his wrist fell hard upon the necklace, which did more than just crack apart. It was crushed into a powder, as if Clark had exercised his full strength on it. And before he could even realize this, he was already in the process of accidentally inhaling the fine green dust. 

It burned up his nose and screamed into his lungs with a pain so fierce that tears sprung to his eyes. There was no time to react, no room to ask the jocks for mercy as they descended upon him.

“You broke her necklace you asshole!” Whitney shouted as he began kicking Clark. 

It wasn’t long before the other bullies joined in with their fists and feet and Kent had no chance of defending himself - not with his body shouting in pain. His throat burned so badly that he couldn’t even scream for help or beg them to stop. 

Panic rose like floodwater in his chest and nearly drowned him. It was hard to breathe already and becoming harder with every kick to his ribs. He put his arms up to protect himself, but Whitney grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up by the flannel only to land a fierce blow to his face.

The punch sent Clark back to the pavement, the back of his head smacking against the unforgiving gray beneath him. The clouded fall sky overhead swirled as his vision danced. Heart thumping loudly in his ears, breath coming in startled starts and stops, body twisted into a ball, he prayed that this would be over soon. 

“Some alpha he is,” one of the disembodied voices said from above him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Luthor had to teach him how to fuck.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Luthor fucked him instead.” 

They all laughed. 

“Come on,” hands grabbed him and hauled up upward. The horizon tilted as his feet struggled to stay flat on the earth. Nausea sloshed within him and he fought to keep his latest meal down. 

“Let’s get him into the truck.”

Several hands started pushing and pulling him towards Whitney’s new blue truck. 

“You’re a lucky duck Clark Kent,” Whitney said. “You’re going to be this year’s scarecrow.”

One of Clark’s eyes was swollen shut and the other had blood trickling around it from a cut in his brow. Hee could barely see, but he watched as one of them popped the tailgate down. “No. God, please guys…” 

But they didn’t hear his whispered plea. That or they didn’t care. Instead, they lifted him like a sack of potatoes and threw him into the truck bed. 

There was nothing he could do as two of them climbed into the bed with him and the remaining three got into the cabin. The engine turned and the smell of exhaust filled the air. 

Swallowing thickly, Clark desperately wished that his parents had relented and let him get a cellphone. How badly he wanted to call for help, to call them, to call the cops. He wanted out of this nightmare, but had no means to do anything about it. 

All he could do was lay there, in a heap of shaking flesh and stare up at the dimming sky as the truck rolled along. 

He felt every bump, every rock, every twist and turn. He felt the smooth ride of the road disappear and heard the crunch of dirt beneath the tires as the truck turned off the beaten path. 

They were headed to the cornfields. 

His stomach dropped. 

He stared up at one of the players in the truck bed with him - Lucas. But the blonde guiltily turned his head away after accidentally catching Clark’s bloodied gaze. Lucas hadn’t hit him. Before this, Clark would have thought that he was a decent guy… but apparently not. 

“Please, Luke…” 

“Shut up,” Colt, another player on his other side, kicked him in the ribs and halted his plea. 

“You don’t want to do this,” he said regardless. 

“Too late. Already done. And the sympathy card ain’t gonna work on me,” Colt added. “No one gives a fuck what happens to you, you farm hick fairy.” 

Clark sucked in a breath and a piercing pain echoed through his chest. One, or several, of his ribs must be broken. More tears sprang to his eyes and he tried not to let them fall.

The vehicle came to a jerky halt just as the sun was beginning it’s descent.

Lucas and Colt hopped out and opened the tailgate. Whitney, Hank and Ben emerged from the cabin. 

They dragged Clark towards the edge of the truck bed by grasping his ankle and yanking him by the leg. Every ridge of the metal bed jostled his already battered insides and his body shook with fear. 

“Please, don't leave me here, I’m begging you,” he tried. 

Colt and Whitney ignored him and began taking off his shoes and socks, then their treacherous fingers reached for his belt.

“No,” Clark tried to squirm backwards, but they just pulled him forward once more. 

“Maybe if we string him up naked, one of the birds will peck his cock off, thinking it’s a worm,” Ben cackled. The others laughed, except for Luke, who was looking more pale by the second. 

“We’ll give you a small mercy and leave your boxers on, how’s that?” Whitney said as if he were a benevolent bully. Then he took Clark’s shirt off. It was already ripped and smattered with his blood. 

“Freak,” Hank grasped him by the arm and pulled him from the truck with such force that fingerprint bruises would probably form on his bicep.

Clark’s feet met with the dirt and a shiver climbed his spine at how cold the earth was. With his powers, he had never experienced cold before. Or pain. He had never even bled before this moment. 

Now he stood broken and scared and nearly naked as the quickly cooling fall air whipped around him, sending goosebumps rising along his bleeding body. 

Bruises bloomed like poison flowers on his tan skin, their purple and blue petals unfurling at an alarming rate. 

Luke wouldn’t touch him, but the others were quick to seize him once his clothes were gone and drag him around the truck. 

The cornstalks rustled around the six young men, towering above them all as if looking down upon the scene unfolding. Clark imagined them whispering to one another, leaves cupped around nonexistent lips that muttered about his misfortunes. 

If no one ever found him here, would they grow lips and tongues and tell someone what happened here? 

They dragged Clark along, lifting him up when he’d stumble or trip. 

“You’re never going to look at Lana again, you hear me?” Whitney hissed. “Oh and I heard that you’re thinking of trying out for the team?” 

The others laughed.

“Well, you’re not going to do that either. You understand me Kent? We don’t want some cocksucker taking showers with us.”

A wooden cross rose up before them and an air of finality seemed to drape around Clark like a cape. 

Clark swallowed but had no spit left in his mouth, only the taste of blood and terror. Whitney turned his head to look at Clark as he uttered his mandates and awaited an answer. His eyes were blue and cold and Kent’s lower lip trembled. 

“Aw...look at that, he’s gonna cry,” Colt laughed as he pulled Clark’s right arm out of Whitney’s grasp and pushed him to the ground.

Clark landed on the ground, his right shoulder hitting against the base of the wooden structure. 

Tears were streaming down his face and he continued fighting the urge to throw up or wet himself. 

Because of the Kryptonite, it felt as though someone had taken mixing bowl beaters, placed them in his bowels and turned them on. Pain ricocheted around his body like lost pinballs in search of an exit. 

Despite being so angry at his dad, Clark would have given anything in the world to see him right now. To run into his arms and cry. 

They were right...he was no alpha. 

“Loser,” they lifted him and began pushing him up the cross. They yanked his arms backwards and pinned them behind the wood before tying them with rope. Immediately, Clark’s arms began to burn with the burden of holding up his weight. 

“Don't do this. I want to go home,” tears streamed down his face. He was shaking so badly that they struggled to tie his feet. 

Unable to watch, Luke had begun walking back to the truck on his own. Clark called after him, but he didn’t turn. 

Finally, the boys were done stringing Clark up. Colt clapped his hands together to get the dust off and Hank pulled out a camera. 

“A picture’s worth a thousand words,” he held it up and snapped a picture. 

“See you around Clark,” Whitney put his hands in his pocket and pulled out the keys to his truck. 

“Guys, PLEASE! Don’t leave me here!” 

“Later loser!” 

The four remaining football players had turned and begun their walk back to the truck. 

Clark let out a strangled sob and struggled to keep his breathing even. Panic gripped him around the neck and his fingers tingled with numbness.

Even the sun had abandoned him. It dipped slowly behind the corn stalks that waved it off. The temperature dropped with it and Clark’s fearful shivering, added to the shivering from the cold, left him rattling on the cross. 

His jaw ached from the punches it had taken, but he opened it anyway and screamed for help. 

The wind took his cries and carried them off. 

The blood on his skin had dried, but the tears had not, and the cool night air made them sting like ice. 

+++

“Sir,” Gabe came bursting into Lex’s study. 

Luthor looked up from his computer, shocked that his employee would just rush in unannounced. 

“It’s the Kent kid you told us to keep an eye on…” 

“What about him?” Lex stood, fear splashing against him like a wave to the face. 

“I was waiting near the Kent farm for him to get home after working late on the newspaper…” 

“And?” 

“And he never came home.” 

Lex’s eyes went wide with terror and he stepped around his desk. 

“I went looking for him and found blood in the parking lot of the high school.” 

The breath left Lex’s lungs. 

“After nearly beating up a freshman, I got it out of him that five young men had beaten Clark and thrown him in the back of their truck.” 

Lex struggled to process what was being told to him. He was torn between all out panic and tearing Gabe’s head off for failing so spectacularly at his job. 

“Your job was to watch him!” he shouted. 

“I know sir...I...I’m so sorry.” 

“WHERE IS HE?!” 

“I don’t know sir.” 

“Son of a bitch,” Lex began running towards the double doors, out of the study and towards his garage. 

Time rolled along too slowly as Lex grabbed the keys to his fastest Porsche out of the bank and raced towards it. Every second that passed was one in which his alpha could be in mortal danger. 

He had never experienced dread like this. Not since he was a child. 

Lex sped out of the garage and began racing along the unlit Kansas roads. Darkness spread out over him. It was so all encompassing that it felt as though the night had opened its mouth and swallowed him whole. 

His staccato breaths were dangerously close to hyperventilating him, so he slowly, purposefully, leveled out his breathing in a panic attack technique he had remembered from childhood. 

Where could Clark be? God, he could be anywhere. 

Hands shaking on the steering wheel in a death grip, Lex sliced through the blackness as fast as he could.

The odd thing was...he wasn’t purposefully going in any particular direction. 

Rather than drive with his head, he felt a pull in his chest that was urging him in the direction towards the plant. Instead of questioning it, he rushed along, hugging the curves like an indie racer possessed; that is, until an almost audible voice in his head told him to stop. It was as if he had hit a physical wall. The force of this urge to stop was so strong that it took his breath away. 

So he stopped. Right there. In the middle of the road. 

He put the Porsche in park and leapt out of the car. Not even bothering to cut the ignition or close the door, he sprinted towards the wall of foreboding cornstalks. 

“Help me…” 

The words were weak and as Lex nearly tripped through the corn he wondered if he had imagined them. He swatted corn stalks out of his way as he plunged deeper into the unknown corn field. Claustrophobia roared to life in his chest as he remembered that defining day in his childhood - the one that left him standing in the middle of a corn field just like this, scarred for life, nearly dead. 

“Clark!” he screamed. “CLARK!” his voice was strained with a terror so palpable that it didn't’ even sound like it came from him. 

Nothing. 

He shouted again. 

The cries for help had stopped and an ugly fear twisted in his chest. 

“CLARK!” 

The sound of the wind. The shifting of the corn. The sporadic chirp of crickets. And then...

“Lex…” 

“Clark!” 

“Lex!” 

He pushed past a final row of corn and stumbled into a clearing. His gray eyes struggled to take in the sight before him. 

Clark was tied to a wooden cross in nothing but his boxers, his head hung, his flesh shaking. 

“God, Clark,” he rushed towards the young man. “Clark, talk to me,” he hurried to undo the ties that bound his alpha. A pain that he’d never experienced before rolled through him and nearly made him double over. Was it because his alpha was so badly hurt? 

With shaking hands, Lex finally managed to undo the knots. Unfortunately, he couldn’t rush to the front of the cross fast enough, and Clark lurched forward and fell to the dirt. 

“Jesus,” Lex fell to his knees and turned Clark onto his back. 

Kent couldn’t help the tears now. They ran down his face, cutting through dirt and blood like rivers carving out rock. “Lex…” his voice was shaky and small. 

Lex’s throat clenched as he raced to take off his jacket and put it on Clark, who he was helping sit up. 

Once the sleeves were up his numb arms, Clark flung them around Lex’s neck and held onto his omega as tightly as possible. He cried into his gray Armani button down that was softer than butter and breathed in Lex’s scent. 

He had no idea that the pain and relief he felt was so powerful that it echoed in Lex’s chest as well.

Sadly, Lex was pulling away. “I need to call the cops...an ambulance…” his trembling fingers had pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. 

“No…” Clark put a hand over Lex’s. The flesh felt so warm to his iced digits…

“What? Why the hell not?” his eyes were huge and searching. 

And what could Clark say? All he kept seeing was his mother’s face as she told him that he - ‘wasn’t from around here.’ His parents had never taken him to a doctor (not that he’d ever needed one) but for good reason. 

What if the hospital ran tests and found out about him? Was his blood normal? Did he have the same organs as humans? 

“Lex I -” his voice twisted, words trailing off. He couldn't’ get his body to stop shaking. 

“You need to see a doctor. You need to tell the police about the boys who did this to you!” he screeched. “You’re bleeding everywhere, you’re freezing, you could have broken bones or a concussion…” 

“I’m not normal Lex,” Clark ventured. “I need you to trust me.” 

“Clark…”

“I’m asking you - begging you - to trust me. I can’t go to the hospital for a very good reason.” 

Lex looked deeply displeased. He slowly stood, gently bringing Clark to his feet with him. “A reason that you don't want to tell me…”

Clark did want to tell him, desperately. But while he had this soul bond to this man, Lex was a massive unknown. He was in love with the billionaire, but he didn’t fully know him. That coupled with the fact that Lex had essentially broken up with him…

“I do want to tell you. But please, for now just -”

“Trust you. Okay,” he slid an arm around Clark’s waist and Kent sucked in a breath. He very clearly had broken ribs. 

Lex almost removed his arm, but Clark held his hand to keep it there. 

Luthor guided him through the corn and back to the idling car. 

Very cautiously, Lex lowered his alpha into the passenger side of the car and gingerly shut the door. 

He crossed the headlights and swung into the driver’s seat. 

“I have a private doctor, remember?” Lex began. “Would it be alright if Malcolm took a look at you? Just to make sure you don’t have any life-threatening injuries?” he threw a quick glance to Clark whose face was twisted in pain. 

“He’s sworn to secrecy, his license depends on it.” The, "as does his life" was implied.

Silence. Nothing. 

“Please Clark.” 

Kent rested his head back and looked over at a very concerned Luthor. 

“Okay.” 

Lex took a sharp breath in and answered in turn.

“Okay.” 

Both breathed a sigh of relief. 

Silence filled the small cabin of the car as they headed back towards the warm safety of the mansion - a place that Clark had thought he’d never see again. 

“Hey Lex?” 

“Yeah Clark?” 

“Thanks for saving my life.”


End file.
